Glenn
Glenn Hometown: Driftveil City Age: 10 History Past At the age of 9, Glenn started developing a drive to battle with Pokémon with his friends Mick and Sean. However, his drive to always win made him a bully who picked on those he saw as weaker than him, such as Mick. One day, he learned Sean’s dad would lend them Pokémon and challenged Mick who ran off. He had a practice battle with Sean using Patrat against Blitzle and won, but pushed them both too hard. When Mick returned using Ash’s Pikachu and Krokorok, Sean lent him Scolipede and Seismitoad. Ignoring Sean’s battle advice, Glenn soon lost, which enrage him. His attempt to punch Mick was stopped by Ash and Sean getting upset with him helped him realize his behavior was poor. Apologizing to them after healing Seismitoad and Scolipede with Cilan repaired their friendship. After watching Ash defeat and capture Krokorok, the boys vowed to become great Pokémon trainers themselves. Becoming a Trainer Half a year after the Unova League, Glenn turned 10 in April along with Sean and Mick and were visited by Bianca, Professor Juniper’s new assistant to receive their starter Pokémon. However, as Tepig, Glenn’s original choice, was already claimed before she arrived by a girl named Nannette, he was given an egg that intrigued him as the professor had never seen this type before and made him think he could get a rare Pokémon. The egg soon hatched into a Litten and he received a Pokédex and Pokéballs. He wanted to challenge the Driftveil Gym but was denied due to having only 1 Pokémon. He vented his disappointment by playing a raffle and won a ticket to a ferry to travel to Kalos for a month, all expenses paid. Kalos Journey Arriving in Lumiose City, Glenn met Professor Sycamore who was intrigued by his rare Litten. He asked Glenn to have a practice battle with his Charmander against Litten to test them both. The battle ended in a tie after both fire Pokémon hit each other with ember. Impressed by Litten and Glenn, Sycamore gifted Charmander to the new trainer along with a key stone and Charizardite Y In gratitude for the learning experience. Glenn then traveled to Cyllage City and lost to Grant’s Tyrunt in a Gym battle. Though sad at losing his first gym battle, Grant encourage him which got him back on his feet. He later found a Jaw fossil with one of grants assistants and fought against a Team Flare grunt to protect both. His Charmander learned dig to defeat the grunts Houndour and was allowed revive the fossil into a Tyrunt to keep. However, the Tyrunt went into a rampage due to not understanding its surroundings, forcing Glenn and Litten to battle it. During the battle, Litten evolved and learned Revenge, allowing Glenn to capture Tyrunt. After some training and bonding with his new Pokémon, his vacation in Kalos ended and he boarded the ferry to return to Unova, restarting his journey. Unova League Quest After arriving back in Unova, Glenn challenged the Striaton City Gym and defeated Chili’s Pansear with Tyrunt due to a type advantage, earning the Trio Badge. He then challenged Burgh and won the Insect Badge with his Charmander, causing it to evolve into Charmeleon. He then had a battle against Mick and his newly captured Sandile and lost due to his Pokémon’s weakness to ground types. Sean then recommended he capture a flying type to offset this. On route 4, he challenged a Braviary and captured it by paralyzing it with Tyrunts ThunderFang. He then challenged Elesa to a gym match and defeated her Emolga with Braviary’s Rock Slide attack, winning the Bolt Badge. He then challenged Clay to a Gym battle, but lost due to Excadrills superior power. He then trained at the don George facility causing his torracat to evolve into Incineroar. He then challenged Clay to a rematch and used a Focus Sash to keep Incineroar from fainting from Horn Drill. Using a newly learned Flamethrower, Incineroar emerged victorious and earned the Quake badge for Glenn. He then trained at the don George dojo again and evolved his Tyrunt and Charmeleon. He then participated in the Clubsplosion, but lost to Sean’s Serperior in the Semifinals. He then challenged Skyla and defeated her using his Braviary’s newly learned Brave Bird, earning his fifth gym badge. He then captured a Sneasel and trained it till night time to evolve it into a Weavile. He then challenged Brycen and defeated his Beartic with his Mega Charizard Y winning the Freeze badge. After arriving in Opeluced City, he came across a Shiny Hydreigon and tried to catch it but lost. He gave it a Sitrus Berry to treat its wounds and apologized. The two then spent the day playing and pulling ranks on the towns people. At the end of the day, Carlitta came by and revealed she was Hydreigons Trainer and harshly scolded Hydreigon for leaving. When it became apparent Hydreigon like Glenn a lot, Carlitta decided to battle Glenn the next day. After defeating him with Hydreigon, she realized Hydreigon was sad at the thought of leaving him and decided to release it so Glenn could catch it. Glenn finally managed to defeat and catch Hydreigon by Mega evolving Charizard into Mega Charizard Y. The next day he challenged Drayden and lost due to not yet being in sync with Hydreigon. After a week of training, Glenn, Hydreigon, and Weavile challenged Drayden again and narrowly won, earning the legend badge. Drayden also gifted him a Mega Charizardite X and trained them to master it. Finally, Glenn challenged Marlon with Mega Charizard Y and Incineroar and won despite the Type disadvantage due to Drought weakening Marlon’s water types, earning the Wave Badge and his final badge for the league. The Unova League Arriving at the Vertress stadium, Glenn immediately registers for the competition along with Mick, Georgia, Burgandy, Nanette, and Sean. In the first round, he easily defeats Burgandy’s Samurott with his Mega Charizard Y. In the top 8, he defeats Nanette and her Tepig with his Tyrantrum. In the Semifinals, he goes up against Sean’s team of Serperior, Scolipede, Vaniluxe, Audino, Lilligant, and Mandibuzz. It come down to his Hydreigon and Sean’s Audino. To their surprise, Audino Mega evolves and gains the upper hand due to becoming part fairy type. Luckily, a last minute Flash Cannon earns Hydreigon and Glenn the win. In the Finals, Mick and Glenn have a rematch with Mick‘s team consisting of Samurott, Accelgor, Krookodile, Garbodor, Whimiscott, and surprisingly, a Genesect. Mick manages to wipe out Weavile and Braviary easily with Genesect before Mega Charizard Y finally brings it down. Garbodor is then defeated but poisons Charizard leading it to draw against Whimiscott. Tyrantrum defeats Accelgor but loses to Krookodile, who loses Hydreigon. Hydreigon is defeated by Samurott’s Blizzard. Glenn then calls out Incineroar who uses Darkest Lariat as a counter shield against Samurotts Blizzard and Hydro Pumps. When Samurott tries to use Razor Shell, Incineroar uses Bulk Up to survive and uses a Blaze empowered Blast Burn at close range to defeat Samurott and win the Unova League. Personality In the past, Glenn was rude, overly-competitive, arrogant, and a bully. He greedily took Sean’s Pokémon to battle despite it meant to be a tag battle and ignored his advice. He was also a sore loser but realized the error of his ways when pointed out to him. After apologizing, he became less arrogant and mean towards Sean and Mick and became a better friend. In the present, he is adventurous, calm, collected, but still can become hot-headed when provoked. He also believes to have respect, one needs to earn it. He refuses to apologize or be lectured for actions he feels are justified and has a large amount of pride. While usually polite, he can be rude to those he doesn’t like. He also has grown a much more caring side to his Pokémon and will treat them strictly, but also kindly and fairly, especially if they work their hardest. He also becomes a much more gracious loser as he doesn’t get upset when losing and learns from it instead. Accomplishments Badges # Trio Badge # Insect Badge # Bolt Badge # Quake Badge # Jet Badge # Freeze Badge # Legend Badge # Wave Badge Vertress Unova League Conference: Winner Clubsplosion: Top 4 (Lost to Sean) Pokemon on Hand # Incineroar # Charizard # Tyrantrum # Braviary # Weavile # Hydreigon